Wedded Bliss
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: A week before Heero and Relena's wedding the Gundam Pilots and the people considered family by the soon to be married couple meet up before the nuptials. During this week relationships are tested, some are brought closer together while others are torn apart. In the end, will Heero and Relena survive, or will they end up changing the course of their own future?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N: This is AU and set in AC 201

* * *

Relena inhaled, dragging the sweet morning air deep into her body only to exhale her hopes, dreams, and elation at the week ahead. On Saturday she would no longer simply be known simply as Relena Darlin, but as Relena Darlin, wife of Heero Yuy or, as he had covertly told her Odin Lowe Jr. They had yet to work out whose name they would use, obviously not Yuy for legal purposes, probably not even Lowe for the fact Heero never used it. At this moment Relena didn't care, she was just excited to be marrying that antagonistic Gundam pilot that only six short years ago repeated threats to kill her. In a way, he did end her life but not with a bullet, with his presences that day on the beach. Her inclusive and sheltered life ended that day and she spent the next few months globe-trotting after him until finally, she told him to not leave till she came back.

Relena knew he wasn't going to listen, the way Quatre stood in shock at his comrade turned friends nod. Noin and Quatre informed her of Heero's decision to fight Treize, and then ultimately on the side of the Treize Faction for a short period of time. Quatre had let her down gently, instead of just blurting out Heero would not listen -ever, the Sandrock pilot shrugged, smiled and told her 'I wasn't going to fight with him about staying. He had made up his mind and now you need to as well. Follow your dreams, not his.'

And that was what Relena had continued to do. She led her life, became Queen, abdicated to Treize, and headed for space where the tides turned and Heero chased after her, and he had been doing so ever since.

"I put our luggage in the master bedroom," Heero mumbled as he wandered into the copious living area of the rented cabin, as Relena called it, but in relation, the Château resting high in the Appalachian Mountains of the Eastern United States was more of a wooden palace. Relena hums her acknowledgment, turning with a curve in her stance. Heero, in the kitchen with his back turned to her as he rummaged in the barren cabinets and refrigerator didn't notice the way she stalked him. "There is nothing to eat in here." He sounded defeated after driving his self-imposed four-hour mission from Langley without any stops.

Running the tip of her tongue over her upper lip, Relena leaned against the counter loosening the buttons at the top of her blouse. "I have something you could eat." Heero visibly stiffened, head turning slightly, his foot tapping in thought. As he turned his eyes locked onto the shell pink lace bra and the expanse of skin it covered. "I know I'll enjoy it, it will be filling." A smile broke on his face at her pitiable attempt to flirt.

"Eventually we will have to get things other people can eat. I don't want to share." Heero narrowed his eyes, sending a shiver of anticipation through Relena that sent her dashing down the halls, Heero on her trail. He could easily catch her, she smiled, but he liked the chase just as much as she did. When he did catch her, roughly pushing her against the smooth wooden wall of the living room, she let out a gasp. Heero's fingers twisting in her hair to pull her head back allowing him better access to the throbbing pulse of her neck. In the encroaching darkness, Relena's moans filled the empty cabin the entwined pair illuminated by the deep blue of dusk. Left in the wake from the crashing wave of ecstasy, Relena's stomach voiced its own complaint.

A blush stained her cheeks, chest heaving as she caught her breath, "I could go for a burger now." Heero's laugh, a deep belly chuckle, forced her hips to jerk upward.

As he dipped his head, she lifted hers to meet his lips, "yeah, in a few." Relena's hands tightened on his arm, nothing was better than dessert before a meal.

"Duo and Hilde will be here in an hour." Relena smiled wrapping her arm around Heero's, the pilot slowing their cart down in front of the milk case. Opening the door, she loaded up the cart. "Milliardo and his new girlfriend are waiting for us at the Ninety-five Lounge."

Heero, staring down at the milk, raised a brow. "New girlfriend?"

Relena nodded placing boxed Almond milk on top. "Yes, she is a prima ballerina from Italy. He didn't divulge too much just told me I should meet her."

Heero lifted his eyes as they stepped a few feet forward to the eggs. "What about Noin?"

Relena stilled, she hadn't thought of the guest list for months. Setting the large case of eggs on top of the milk, Relena bit her lip. Noin and Milliardo where like peanut butter and jelly, they just went together perfectly. Even if they couldn't see it. Perking up, she smiled as Heero placed another case of eggs in the cart. "I'm sure they will get along just nicely, I heard she is bringing a guest along as well." Pacified Relena shook her head at the cart. "There is no way we are getting this into the rental." Heero, having already told her that regarding the five other carts which were overflowing with food at the front of the store, rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they can deliver." Relena nodded, she could only hope.

"I'm sure they will, let's go I want to see this girl who has taken my brother on a whirlwind romance." Relena strolled ahead of Heero stopping at each case much to his displeasure. Glancing at his watch it read eight thirty-five, he didn't want to rush his fiancé, but she had a bad habit even if it was food shopping to graze. As Relena found her self-distracted over orange juice brands, Heero flagged down a grocery worker.

"Sir?" The young man with a pimply face cowered. Even though he was not glaring, Heero had a gaze that unsettled people.

"Do you deliver?" The boy nodded his head reminding Heero of Duo's many bobbleheads. As if the American sensed Heero's thoughts, the annoying ringtone emanated from Heero's blazer pocket. "We need all the groceries delivered." Heero tore his gaze away for a moment to reject the call. The boy's head bobbed again, deep down Heero experienced a flash of worry -would the kid's rapid nodding cause any sort of vertebrae damage.

"Oh, y-y-ess sir. Right away. Just leave your information at the front desk. Wi-wi-will you be paying here? You can pay upon delivery!" The last part came out in a squeak, the stuttering a result of anxiety, not a normal impediment.

Heero's brows rose, "upon delivery." The boy stood still as Heero turned, draping an arm around Relena to force her away from the juice. "Let's go."

"But the food…"

"It will be there," Heero looked to the teen again, "tonight."

The teen's head bobbed again, fear flooding his system. He was going to die. "Elmer!" Elmer's head snapped to the side his manager shaking his own as he approached, "if you needed to use the bathroom, go there not in the middle of the floor."

The ride to the Ninety-five lounge was quiet, inside the restaurant, however, the place was bustling. It wasn't flashy or aristocratic as Relena had become accustomed too in her youth, but a friendly open area decorated with bits of Americana. From old newspapers from the nineteen hundred to more modern news a timeline of growth and the ever-changing nature of humanity.

"Yo, Heero!" Duo Maxwell's voice floated over the restaurant, the cheerful American at home in the loud bustling restaurant than his wife, Hilde. As Duo worked his way through the labyrinth to greet them at the door, Hilde offered a distant smile from her seat beside Milliardo. Heero's face instantly hardened. He loved Duo the same as he loved the other pilots. They were brothers, Duo just happened to be the one brother then got on his nerves the most. Relena smiled wrapping her arms around Duo in a hug only to be squeezed tightly and lifted from the ground.

"Wow, Relena," Duo breathed as he put her down, he searched her beaming face, "you look amazing."

"Thank you, Duo." She beamed, her hand sliding into Heero's.

"Heero's a lucky guy." Duo turned to his friend arm snaking over the man's shoulder. Heero didn't shrug him off. "Let's go eat. Old man Milly has been making us wait till you two got here."

"So, is his girlfriend here?"

Duo stopped, "oh yeah. It's going to blow your mind Heero."

Heero looked at Duo, it blew his mind Hilde hadn't murdered the pilot yet. As they came to the table Milliardo stood, Hilde following suit rather confused on why he was standing. "Relena," his smile was only for his dear sister. As soon as Relena was in his embrace, her head turned away from Heero, Milliardo leveled his longtime rival with a sneer that told the soon to be husband all he needed to hear from the brother – I will kill you.

Heero smirked, it was an empty threat the same one Heero had made repeatedly to Relena. As Milliardo stepped back Hilde stepped in pulling Relena to sit beside her. As the party returned to their seats, Heero found himself wedged between Duo as Relena sat two seats away on his left, beside her brother and to his right sat the empty seat of Milliardo's girlfriend.

"So, who is this new woman?" Relena eyed the space between her brother and Heero, a delicate red purse hanging on the back of the chair. Her brow lifted taking in the purse the designers' name stamped into the bottom corner. "She has some high-end taste." Relena didn't like the girl already obviously using her brother, unlike Noin.

Milliardo frowned looking to the purse then back to his sister. "I didn't really like the purse either, but its not my money she spent."

Duo smiled nudging Heero in the side as Relena turned to her brother. "So, she works, as a dancer?"

"Relena," Milliardo started, "at least wait till you meet her before you dislike her."

Sighing, Relena brought her glass of water to her lips, "Fine. Rather rude of her not to be here now."

"She had to make a phone call." Milliardo brought his own glass of water up. Hilde looked to Heero and Duo wincing, she felt bad for the girl. Relena was a staunch supporter of Noin so knowing her brother to be with another woman, after three years, was going to be a hard sell.

"At least tell us her name." Relena bit out, folding her hands into a fist in her lap. Milliardo stood, this time no one followed suit as he moved to pull the empty seat out.

"Catherine." He smiled at the brunette as she slid into the chair putting her phone into the purse on the back.

"I am so sorry Milliardo." She looked up at him with her bright grey eyes a liquid mercury, her hand resting on top of his. "I am surprised he called is all."

A soft smile was her only answer as he pushed her chair in, returning to his own. "Relena, this is my girlfriend, Catherine Bloom. Cathy this is my sister, Relena- "

Cathy smiled holding her hand out to the vice foreign minister, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Relena lifted her hand, her frown deepening. Catherine was gorgeous, an embodiment of all things feminine and brought the smell of roses and lilacs with her to the table. Noin didn't have a chance.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"and the gentleman beside you is…" Cathy turned, eyes widening and jaw dropping.

"Heero." Heero glanced to Relena, his fiancés face a solid stone. He knew what she must be thinking – just how the hell did he know this woman.

Milliardo frowned, "you've met before?"

Catherine nodded, "yes, he is a friend of Trowa's. Wow, you have really grown up." She smiled then, "and your getting married. Here I was thinking it was just another guy named Heero, not you." Her laugh was light and airy as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's nice to see you again Heero."

Heero smiled, returning the hug, "you spoke with Trowa?"

Catherine sighed, "barely. He called a few minutes ago, from the shuttle on L3. I'm guessing he will be here tomorrow afternoon."

Beside Heero, Duo leaned forward menu in hand, "Wufei, the pain in the ass he is will be here in the morning. Sally is dragging his sorry ass along."

Heero nodded, eyes turning to Relena who was not pleased. In a deep whispering conversation with Milliardo, the two siblings fought Relena wary of Catherine and Milliardo attempting to placate Relena's thoughts. The waiter appeared hastily writing down orders and grabbing menus.

"So Heero, are you really ready for this?" Duo whispered watching Relena split her attention between Milliardo and Catherine, Hilde nodded in agreement.

"Marriage is hard," Hilde muttered, keeping a respectable distance from Duo. "It takes work."

"Piloting a Gundam has nothing on this," Duo sighed.

Heero frowned but brought his beer to his lips, "Yes. I love her." Hilde smiled and turned to Relena joining her conversation placated with Heero's admission. However, Duo continued to watch his friend, Heero's thoughtful gazing unrelenting. He's not ready.

Returning to the cabin at half past midnight the convoy of vehicles were greeted by a large truck heaping with groceries. The teen, Elmer, shuddered as Heero, Milliardo, and Duo stepped from their vehicles. He really was about to die, and the psychopath brought friends to help hide his body.

"Wow, they actually delivered!" Relena cheered much to Elmer's relief, his bladder barely holding its contents this time. Relena brushed past Heero inadvertently saving Elmer from another bout of intimidation. "Wow, you guys are amazing. How much is it?"

Elmer swallowed fishing out a receipt from his pants pocket, hastily handing it to her. Relena didn't flinch as the large amount came into view thanks to Hilde's phone flashlight. Happy to pay, Relena fished in her purse pulling out her debit card.

"M-ma'am we only take checks on deliveries." Relena's lips formed an 'O' had silently then fished about some more till she found the checkbook. "T-thank you." Relena nodded while Elmer eyed the three men as they carried the food into the wood palace that had been rented for the week. In the pitch-black Elmer could barely make out the shape of the cabin but he could tell these were no normal people. From the three vehicles in the drive the way the one woman dressed and her accent as she spoke to the tall blonde they were far from home.

"Here you go!" Relena thrust the slip of paper in Elmer's hand, "what is your name again?"

"I-I-I never mentioned it." Elmer looked to the bed of his truck the woman's boyfriend glaring at him. "It's not of importance ma'am."

Duo bit his tongue in an attempt to keep a straight face, although no one could see it in the dark. "She's all empty kid." Elmer nod illuminated by the headlights of his truck. As the girls entered the rental, Duo and Milliardo waited on the porch. A slap to the driver side door drew Elmer's attention and he came face to face with Heero, the lights of the dashboard making Heero even more ominous. Elmer didn't speak, silent other than a weak girlish screech emanated from his mouth.

"Thank you, for your assistance." Elmer's head bobbed again, but he had not heard the thank you. "I'll kill you," is what he heard although the man's lips did not line up with the words, Elmer was sure he had just ended his life. Heero had already turned away from the truck when Elmer's head jutted out the drivers' window.

"I didn't mean to look at your girlfriend in Aisle 5A! She has a nice butt." Heero stilled, the truck engine roaring to life. On the porch Duo brought his hands up as Milliardo ducked into the rental gravel flying wildly as the truck speed off, Elmer fearing for his life.

Heero turned to gaze at the rapidly disappearing tail lights. He'd have to pay Elmer a visit sometime. As Heero bound up the steps Duo glared at his friend. "What the fuck did you say to him?"

"Thank you. "Duo stepped back head cocked. While not believing that for a bit, he dropped the subject.

"He's a bit skittish, isn't he?"

Heero nods, pushing the door open behind him Duo follows with a yawn and cat-like stretching. By the doorway, Milliardo lingered shaking the dust from his jacket. "Heero," the man simply shook his head and walked away.

Duo shrugged out of his own jacket hanging it beside Milliardo's, "don't you wonder the slightest how he and Cathy met?"

Heero turned from hanging his jacket as well "No, more on how Trowa has taken it."

Duo scratched his head, "oh," Duo rubbed his nose thinking of their silent friend, wondering how he took the information himself. "We should see him in the morning." Duo stifled another yawn and patted Heero's shoulder stepping into the living room. "See ya in the morning buddy boy." Heero watched as Duo meandered down the hallway, Hilde waiting beside their room door. His arm shifted slightly, Relena hooking her hand in his.

"Let's try to get some sleep." She smiled mischievously, "sometime tonight." Heero allowed Relena to pull him down the hallway slowing to a stop outside the room, "everyone is going to be here tomorrow, so let's try to have one last night in semi-privacy." Leaning up on her tiptoes, Relena planted a soft teasing kiss on his lips, prodding him to make the next move. The door was firmly placed behind her as Heero moved them towards their room, giving way to the expansive room and the large king canopy bed in the center. With the click of the lock, Relena was in his domain, her heart rapidly breathing in its cage accelerated as he scooped her up forcing her legs to wrap around him, allowing herself to be carried into oblivion.

Catherine sat in the kitchen flipping through a magazine as the first rays of sunlight spilling over the trees. Turning to the stove she flipped the sole pancake in the skillet returning to the magazine before her as the other side tanned. Beside her, Hilde sat at the counter nursing a cup of coffee that had long gone cold.

"Who else is coming?" Catherine looked to Hilde the young woman shrugging then brought her hand up.

Ticking each name as she went, she listed the remaining guest that would be spending the week with the lucky couple. "Well, there is Treize and Lady Une, then Wufei and Sally, Quatre and Dorothy and then Miss. Noin and Trowa."

Catherine's face contorted into a frown, "Noin, as in Lucretia?"

Hilde turned to the young woman nodding slowly. "Yes, have you met her?"

Catherine nodded tartly, "No, but I have seen pictures of her. She's gorgeous," smoke floated from the burning pancake the meal forgotten. Frowning Cathy flipped the cake onto a sperate plate glaring at the blacked underside of what once was a perfect flapjack. "I shouldn't have come."

Hilde shook her head bringing her coffee to her lips, "don't be foolish. I have never met Noin personally, but whatever happened between her and Milliardo that was three years ago. And look at you," Hilde waved a hand at the young woman and her sheer duster over a pair of high waisted shorts and tucked in the tank top. "You're a catch, maybe you're the change of pace Mr. Milliardo needs. No military affiliation, you have a career outside of the government. A breath of fresh air for all of us."

Catherine's smile was sad, "he still loves her." She turned the stove off suddenly no longer hungry. In the silent cabin, a loud pounding emanated from the foot door. As the only two awake the girls journeyed from the kitchen together. "I wonder who It could be this early in the morning."

Hilde shrugged, taking a deep drink of her coffee, finishing it off. "Whoever it is they are right on time for breakfast."

Cathy laughed, reaching for the doorknob and pulled the door open. "Cathy?" The ballerina's eyes widened as she took in the sight of her brother in one piece. Although he had left the life of a Gundam pilot behind, she hadn't expected him to arrive so early. To her left, Hilde stared in shock, not like Cathy who was excited to see her brother but at how well the clown had matured. Hilde swallowed at the deep baritone.

"Oh my God Trowa!" Cathy rushed forward, Trowa kicking his suitcase to the side as she jumped into his arms. Her voice bounced off the walls surely waking up the other people in the cabin. "You're here early."

"I caught an earlier flight," Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck. "It wanted to surprise you."

"How did you get here?" Catherine glanced over his shoulders as he put her down. There was another vehicle, a truck where Sally Po stood talking with Wufei as he pulled their bags from the bed, a black motorcycle strapped in the back.

"I caught a ride with Wufei and Sally at the spaceport." Sally waved to Catherine and Hilde Wufei nodding to her to go ahead. As Sally stepped up the porch, she wished the two women a good morning. Hilde jerked a finger over her shoulder.

"Cathy made pancakes for breakfast."

Sally let out a sigh of relief, "thank God, I could eat a horse."

"Come in, I'm sure everyone else is awake now. Trowa, how is school going?" Catherine smiled leaning her head on her brother's arm as she leads him into the cabin, Sally and Hilde following while Wufei, glowering, carried his and Sally's luggage up. As Cathy served her brother a heaping stack of pancakes, Duo wondered in with Heero.

"Trowa! You're here," Duo smiled at the pilot holding his fist out, Trowa bumping his fist into Duo's. Heero sat beside Trowa looking at the heaping plate of pancakes. Trowa caught his eyes.

"Would you like some?" Leaning forward Trowa looked towards Cathy as she prepped another plate in a similar fashion. "I hate pancakes, I much prefer waffles."

Heero snorted, Duo chuckling a bit. "They are the same thing." Duo shrugged taking half the stack.

Trowa shook his head, "I agree with Barton, waffles surpass pancakes." Duo looked to Wufei as he sat beside them, Sally to his right. Place a plate for herself on the table, Cathy had just pulled out her chair when another set of knocks came. Excusing herself she rushed to the door only to storm back in and slid into her seat head cast down. The table fell silent as Treize swept in, Lady Une and Lucretia Noin following, Une holding a little girls hand.

The four Gundam pilots watched Treize as he thanked Cathy for allowing them in, Trowa's eyes narrowing dangerously as the man picked Catherine's hand up leaving a kiss on it. "Miss Bloom, thank you." Behind him, Lady glanced to Noin who simply shook her head and lipped 'men'.

"Miss. Noin!" Hilde motioned to the seat beside her.

"Hilde, its great to see you again." Noin stepped around the table, purposefully avoiding Catherine and sat beside the young woman, the two adamantly conversing about the current development of mobile suits and how to utilize them for the changing world. Despite Treize's upfront commendation to Catherine, he quickly took a seat at the far end, far away from the Gundam pilots, his daughter sitting beside him. Pulling the seat beside Catherine out, Lady Une leaned forward drawing Cathy's attention from the soaked pancakes to her.

"Miss. Bloom, may I sit beside you?" Catherine nodded, Anne, taking the seat. The once jovial meeting became even tenser as Milliardo and Relena stepped in from the outside deck. As Relena caught sight of Noin she ran over to the woman pulling her into a sisterly embrace.

"Noin, its great you came!"

Noin smiled, eyes darting to Milliardo as he stepped past her, a nod his only greeting to his ex. Treize stood shaking Milliardo's hand. Leading Milliardo from the table, Treize frowned.

"I can't stay the entire week, I had something come up recently that requires my rapt attention. However, Mariemaia and Lady Une will be taking my place."

Milliardo frowned but nodded, "does this have to do with…." Treize's hand came up silencing Milliardo.

"No, I will be here late in the ceremony, but I would not miss your sister's wedding for the world."

"How long with you be staying?"

"Just tonight, I will be gone early in the morning." Milliardo folded his hands behind him, eyes scanning the distant tree line. "And what of you and Miss. Noin?"

Shoulders squaring, Milliardo frowned, "I heard Cathy made breakfast. She is a fantastic cook."

"Is she right for you Zechs?"

Milliardo sighed, "only time can tell." Stepping away he came behind Cathy, a hand resting on her shoulder. Looking away from her pancakes Cathy welcomed his presence with a warm smile. "Why don't we go for a walk." Catherine nodded pushing her chair back. From his seat at the table, Trowa watched as Milliardo led his sister away.

"Hey, that's priceless silverware Tro." Trowa glanced down at his bent fork, then to Duo's grinning face. "Not too fond of your sisters' paramour?" Duo teased, shoving a wedge of pancakes into his mouth. Trowa looked down at the pancakes. Milliardo wasn't the issue, Relena was. "So, Heero, I don't imagine we are just going to spend the next week eating amazing pancakes and sleeping – not that I mind that. But that's going to get boring."

Heero shrugged, cutting into his one stack Cathy had provided him. "What did you have in mind Duo?"

Looking at Heero as if he had finally lost it, "you are leaving this to Maxwell?"

Heero shrugged, "he's a best man, what about you Wufei?" Wufei shook his head, something bad was going to happen with Duo in charge.

The first chirps of birds had just begun, Milliardo leading Catherine down a well-traveled footpath. The cabin was far from them, but the people inside were not.

"If it's about Noin- "

Cathy turned, eyes narrowing, "you still love her?"

"Cathy, it's not like that…" Milliardo grabbed her arm as Catherine tried to move away. "Noin is a friend."

"That you fucked, repeatedly."

"You have to understand." Milliardo let her arm go as she jerked away from him.

"Then tell me the truth. We both knew she was going to be coming," Catherine frowned. "You insist she means nothing, but I see how you looked at her. Whenever someone mentions her, you have a kind smile and the way your eyes soften. You still care."

"Catherine, your right. I do care," Cathy glared at him, their discussion over as his head jerked to the side as Catherine landed a hook to his face. Stumbling back Milliardo watched as she ran back up the hill the younger pilots moving out of her way all having come face to face with an angry Catherine Bloom. Turning from the rushing figure the young men looked down at Milliardo.

"Want to come fishing with us?" Trowa offered, Milliardo touching his tender cheek. As Wufei passed he snorted, Duo and Heero shook their heads while Trowa offered a small smile of condolence. He had been on the receiving side of Cathy's fist before himself.

Milliardo followed, subdued by Catherine's punch, behind them. At the small pier, the boys set up their chairs, Duo dropping the ice chest and popped it open, pulling out a can of beer. "Here, you might need this. Cathy has a mean hook." Catching the can in his hand Milliardo nodded his thanks to the American. Leaning back in his chair, beer in the mesh holder, Trowa turned to glance at Milliardo.

"Give her a while, she'll come around. Right, Heero?" Heero shook his head.

"Its been seven years, Cathy hates my guts still." He dropped into his own chair, cracking his beer open, "only like a sister would."

Taking a seat on the ice chest, Milliardo watched as each one of them cast out, the plop of the bait breaking the surface to sink into the lake. Relaxing along with the other four, Milliardo watched as beers disappeared, Duo stood to tell wild stories as the sun rose higher, heating the air near the lake. Trowa had discarded his shirt, splashing Duo in the face when the man wolf-whistled. Now the four sat on the sides of the pier, Duo, and Heero on the sides as Wufei and Trowa sat at the end, behind them Milliardo sat in the shade having taken Heero's camping chair.

"So, when is Cat supposed to get here?"

Heero shrugged reeling in his line slowly, the end arching. "He said he had a meeting this morning they would be heading down from New York…with Dorothy."

Duo visibly shuddered, "I never understood them."

Wufei snorted, "no one understands you, Maxwell."

Duo scoffed, leaning back slightly to look at the back of Wufei's head. "I know, Wufei, out of all of us you love me the most."

"Like the plague and a severe case of herpes." Duo sighed, joyful that Wufei had some feelings for him. Must to Wufei's dismay, Duo was in incorrigible pest.

Turning back to his plot of the lake, Duo leaned backward, his feet dipping into the lake. Around them, the atmosphere changed, while birds sang their songs unaffected, they felt the bubble pop as Duo flopped back onto the wooden deck. Turning to look back at the despondent man, the three wondered what suddenly changed. Even Milliardo sat forward looking down at Duo, "Hilde filed for divorce, yesterday."


End file.
